


Open House

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Remember You [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Moving In Together, New roommates, Platonic Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, confused characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Séan meets his roommate for the first time.It's...a bit like an Open House.





	Open House

Séan unpacked his things slowly, making sure to put everything in its right order when he heard breathing. He turned around, and nearly _screamed_ as he came face to face with someone.

" _ **Fuck**_." He said, and the boy frowned, touching his shoulder lightly, then his face was still.

"Are you my roommate? _Austin asks the man._ "

"Ah...I guess? Is this yer dorm?"

"Austin supposes it is." The guy responded, and then he stepped back. "You are Séan, yes? _Austin says as he steps back_."

Jack nodded, and then he tilted his head sideways when Austin didn't speak.

"Austin cannot sense you if you don't speak. Austin is blind."

"Why are ye referrin' ta yerself in third person?"

"Does Jack think that's odd of Austin to do? _Austin asks incredulously_."

Is he... _narrating_ himself? "Yeah...little bit. Um, do ye need help to yer bed or anythin'?"

"No thank you, Séan. Austin has it from here. _Austin turns and walks towards his bed, placing his bag on the comforter. Austin turns towards Séan and asks him another question._ How are you today, Séan?"

  
"Uh..." Séan was at a loss for words. He had never experienced such a... _weird_ person before. Séan had no idea how he was doing right now, to be honest. "Pretty good, how about you?"

"Austin cannot complain. _Austin says, sighing_." Austin sighs. Séan is...to say the least, _weirded_ out.

"Do ye do that all the time?"

"Do what all the time? _Austin asks curiously._ "

"Narrarate all yer actions."

"Ah yes, Austin narrates his whole life because Austin is blind. Narrating helps Austin remember what he is supposed to do. _Austin says fondly, smiling at Séan_." Austin smiles. _Ooooookay_ , is Séan _**sure**_ this is the right dorm??? "Is there a problem with Austin's narrating, Séan?"

 ** _Yes_**. _It's annoying me already_. Séan thinks. But what comes out of his mouth is "Nah, just curious." Austin smiles at him again and nods. _**Fuck**_.

"Good. Séan can ask Austin any questions he likes. Think of it as open house. _Austin says confidently, turning back to his bed to sit down_." Austin takes a seat and crosses his legs, pushing his bags back, and Séan takes him in for a minute.

Was he always blind? Or...did something happen to him? He was wearing sunglasses, so Jack couldn't really see his eyes. He looked at his slicked back hair and long, beige coat, and sighed. _Why_. Why does life hate me?

"Thanks...I guess. So, what do ye do for hobbies?"

"Austin doesn't do much. Austin just studies, and Austin likes to write. Austin was not always blind."

"Oh...that sucks...m'sorry."

"Austin is not sad anymore, because Austin has a new, nicer roommate than before. Right, Séan? _Austin says hopefully, tilting his head up to focus on Séan_."

"Did yer last roommate make ye blind?" Jack whispered, and Austin nodded.

"Austin does not like him. Austin is afraid. But Austin forgives. _Austin says solemly, rubbing under his eyes_." Austin rubs what's really his cheeks and sighs. Séan feels bad for him _instantly_ , and it's only the first day of school.

"Are ye-Do ye need me to walk you to class?"

"You don't have to do that for Austin. Austin doesn't want to be a burden. _Austin says, his mouth in a line_." And dammit Séan still isn't _used_ to that.

"Sure...I only have 2 classes anyways, so I have plenty of time."

Austin smiled at Séan and nodded. "Austin thinks you are very kind. Austin thanks you for not hurting him."

He thinks someone hurting him is _normal_? What kind of _**monster**_ was his last roommate? Séan had so many more questions for Austin, but he heard the gentle sound of snoring, and looked up to find Austin laying against his pillow. He'd ask him tomorrow, there was no rush.


End file.
